sonic_xtreme_stylefandomcom-20200214-history
Rio the Wolf
Rio the Wolf (リオ・ザ・ウルフ Rio za Urufu) is a ex-member of Nega Empire lead by Eggman Nega, who take control the Twinkle City and was used as slave. But, he felt guilty for destroying the innocents and turn good. He help and protects the others and great at making new friends. He is Sparky's best friend from care and is one of the people who moved to Station Square. He is fast friends with Sonic, after he rescue him and the others from Eggman Nega. It has soon discovered that he and the others heard the rumours that Eggman Nega was Dark Nega, his secret identity. Also, it learns that Rio has betrayed Nega, when he captured him for his disappearance. Rio is considered as Brazilian-American, where he was raised in Brazil until he moved back to America. He has a weak relationship with his mother, who abandoned him when he was young. Character Profile *ALSO CALLED: N/A *AGE: 16 *SPECIES: Wolf *HEIGHT: 100 cm *WEIGHT: 34kg *FUR COLOUR: Yellow *SKIN COLOUR: Peach/yellow *EYE COLOUR: Purple *ALLIANCE: Good *LIKES: Having friends, fireflies, having fun with his friends, city life, sunsets, ruining Eggman's plans, *DISLIKES: His mother, being force what to do, fake people, being manipulated, depression, psychotic people *ABILITY TYPE: Power Character Early life Rio was born in America and raised in Janeiro Island based on capital city of Brazil, Rio de Janeiro. Rio lived with his abusive, alcoholic mother, Raquel until he left home at 11 after being abused and beaten by his mother's partner Luiz. Rio was left to fend for himself until he was taken into care. He made many friends and spends more time with them. It has revealed that Rio has learnt the American stuffs and the sights of the city. Even though, he has already speaking English, fluent in Portuguese and learning American society. Before moving for Station Square, Rio was captured and been used as a slave on the side of evil. But, he eventually escape after discovering he was destroying the innocent people. He becomes fast friends with Sparky and the others. After the destruction of the Twinkle City, Rio and friends are moved on for their lives to live on Station Square Personality At the first glance, Rio was unforeseen joins the force of evil. But there's a positive feelings which affected him to betrayed Eggman Nega and helping those who needed. He's now reformed his true self as optimistic and easygoing. He has a lively streak who loves having fun with his friends, even he has a full of life, with a bright and fresh start. He is highly strong and daring, very protective of his friends. Rio is quite aggressive and rough when taunting the enemies. He is good-natured, a better person with a generous outlook. He's polar oppestie from his deadbeat, estrange mother. Abilities and Talents Rio was gifted to create and manipulate the energies such as light/luminosity very similar to Tiffany's. Weakness Rio was being described as a lone wolf, having growing up in a broken home life and has hostile relationship with his mother, Raquel, who left him alone to spend time with her new boyfriend, Luiz. Rio, however begins carrying a cetain about hatred towards her, especially when she made a unexpected return to see her son. His attitude was being mistaken to be cold, quite similar to Shadow or Blaze, as they appear to quite antisocial. Rio is an opposite from his estrange, deadbeat mother, where he shows a calm and affectionate side to everyone. Relationships Friends Rio is Sparky's close friend in care. They're seen hanging out together along with Speed, Luke and Tayler, briefly seen from the flashbacks. He become one of Sonic's best friends when he and the others are accepted to live on Station Square. Family After moving to America at very young age, Rio lived with his mother, Raquel, until she abandoned him for Luiz, her boyfriend. Rio's father was unknown but it has suggested that he was divorced by Raquel. Rio has a bitter relationship with Raquel, has berating, that her selfish needs are the real reason why he does not want to see her. Romance Despite his mistreatment, Rio partnered up with Aisha and begins his friendship with her. Trivia * Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Firefly Fighters